Miracle
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Daryl comes back from the hunt when Beth hasn't been feeling so good. What could be wrong?


**Miracle  
****Rated:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Daryl comes back from the hunt when Beth hasn't been feeling so good. What could be wrong?  
**Content Warning:** Language and sexual content.  
**Pairing:** Daryl/Beth  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **The Walking Dead** do not belong to me. So do not sue me!  
**Author's Note:** This was part of another story I discontinued, more like went ahead and completed as it was. I changed some things around and made it its own one-shot. Want to follow me on Twitter my name is donnalynn1981.

* * *

Daryl was out on the hunt. Beth had started to go out with him more but she just wasn't up to it this time around. She kept busy cleaning weapons and preparing food. Daryl preferred her to stay inside when she was alone. And she did not want to anger Daryl by going against his commands. Daryl had become very protective of her. She got to know his hidden dominate side, the side he never showed at the farm or the prison. He wasn't mean or abusive but what Daryl said went and Beth was comfortable with that.

Winter was nearly over, thank God. It was still chilly out but it wasn't the bristling cold like it had been for the last couple months. It was almost dark and she knew he would be back any time so she got ready to help cut and clean any kills he had. She stoked the fire and put more firewood on. Wasn't too much longer when she heard a familiar whistle from outside. It was their way of communicating when he returned from a hunt so she would know it was him. She opened the door and found him hefting his crossbow and a line of squirrels.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he walked inside and she shut the door behind him. He took off his crossbow and set it against the wall and laid the squirrels out on the table then faced her. This was routine he always had to make sure she was alright before he did anything. He stepped up to her and took her face in his hands and looked her over from head to toe.

"Everything's fine, no walkers, no people. I've been pretty bored actually." She tried to ease his anxiety as he pulled her to him and nuzzled the side of her face, down her neck.

"How you feelin'?" She hadn't been feeling well for the last week or so and he had been nervous about leaving her alone. She looked better and they agreed they didn't want to risk her relapsing that morning, hence the reason she didn't go.

"I'm better." She breathed as he started to nip at her neck and under her ear where she was sensitive.

"Good." He then slid the straps of her sundress off her shoulders as his mouth followed lightly biting her shoulder. Something else that was routine. Daryl loved to fuck, a lot, and he loved to fuck when he came back from his hunts. At this point she could swear he was _trying_ to get her pregnant. They were having sex so much she was beginning to think she couldn't' get pregnant.

He backed her up against the table and lifted her onto it. She barely had time to think before he was on her. He devoured her as he tugged the dress up and undone his pants. They both moaned when he slid inside with ease. "Fuck you're always so wet." He breathed and shifted her to the edge of the table. "Want you so bad." He made her lean back on her arms and set his own on either side of her on the table and began to move in and out of her.

Beth let her head fall back as he pounded away inside her. It was fast but he could be harder and faster if he wanted. She loved this, she loved Daryl, she loved him inside her pounding away like there was nothing else in the world. He breathed heavily above her as he watched himself slide in and out of her. He loved to watch it was such a turn on for him. She could feel her climax building already, an intense one.

He rested his forehead against hers. "You gettin' close?" She whimpered with a nod and he closed his eyes and tried to control his heavy breathing. Daryl wasn't a young buck anymore but he did the best he could for a man his age. "Christ you feel so good…" he shifted them to make her lay back on the table as he held her legs apart as he continued to fuck her. The new angle had her crying out over and over which he loved. He loved how vocal she was he liked to make her scream. He reached down and stroked her clit with two fingers. That did it, she cried out and came undone and shook violently.

As she came down he sped up his pace and took his fingers away he wasn't finished with her yet. He let her legs go and leaned over to look down at her. "Better?" he was fucking her hard now. With her release out of the way it was his turn. He was almost there, so close.

She stared up at him as he fucked her mercilessly on the table. She loved Daryl rough, sometimes it's what he needed to get off and she was happy to oblige. He gave a small whimper and gripped her thighs hard as he came hard inside her. He pushed as deep as he could and slowly relaxed as he came down. He still stood upright, still inside her with knees up and legs out a bit. He looked down at her and she smiled contently.

"Glad you're home…" she rested her hands on her belly as he caressed her legs, thighs then took her hands in his. He didn't want to part from her just yet. Something in Daryl wanted to get Beth pregnant. Had been on his mind for a while now. It was a huge risk any way you thought about it. The pregnancy could go wrong, kill Beth, then he'd have to kill her to keep her from turning. Labor could kill her like it did Lori, but Daryl has always thought the only reason Lori died was because there was a walker attack when she went into labor. All the running they did during her entire pregnancy probably didn't help either. The child could die during birth too. Any way you looked at it there was a risk. But he knew Beth wanted children, wanted a family, especially since her mother, father, brother and possibly her sister were dead. There was just something about watching her carry his child. Watch their child grow inside her.

They hadn't been using protection at all. It was never brought up which is why he didn't think she had a problem with it either. But he was starting to get concerned that something wasn't right. He had been bedding her every day he wasn't out on the hunt. Sometimes more than once a day. She wasn't pregnant yet. At least he didn't think she was. He was suspicious with how she had been feeling lately. She had been complaining of an upset stomach and she had been more tired than usual. That normally happened during her periods but not like this.

"We need to get the squirrel took care of…" she trailed off, not complaining in the least but she didn't want the catch to go bad and make his hunt useless.

He helped her sit up and kissed her forehead as he pulled out of her eliciting a reluctant moan from both of them. "Yes ma'am."

They took care of Daryl's catch and did other daily duties that required their attention. They had managed to go this long without any dealings with people coming up on them yet. Daryl dreaded that day. Wasn't a matter of if it would happen just a matter of when. Beth wanted to think there were still good people but Daryl was inclined to think most of them didn't survive. So if someone happens upon them he will treat the situation as if they're a threat and go from there. Anyone that didn't use caution around strangers nowadays deserved what they got he didn't feel sorry for them.

"Figured we'd go on a run tomorrow if you was up to it." Daryl looked at Beth across the table.

They were eating their second helping of the squirrel stew she cooked up.

She nodded. "Okay, what do we need?"

He shrugged. "You been all cooped up. Thought you might like to get out for a bit." He took a bite. "But you ain't gotta…" He didn't want to push her. He still wasn't convinced she wasn't pregnant. That was part of the reason he wanted to go to town to grab a couple pregnancy tests.

She finished her bowl and sat back in her chair and looked at him thoughtfully. "That all?"

He slowed chewing his bite and looked down before looking back up at her.

"Something's on your mind." She coaxed. "What is it…" she was always so patient, so understanding. There was a time it would have infuriated him, not anymore, not with her.

He cleared his throat as he put his spoon down and rested his arms on the table. A few long moments passed before he spoke. "Do you…do you think you might be pregnant?" He looked up to meet her eyes and what he saw made his stomach tighten. A sad expression came over her but she didn't look away from him.

She tried to smile and shrugged. "I…Daryl…I don't know…" She ran her hands through her hair which she had started leaving down more, he loved it. "I don't think I can…" she whispered sadly. "We've been having sex…a lot…and…" he interrupted her.

"…would you wanna be?" he asked quietly, almost shy like.

She didn't answer right away, unsure how too. She wanted to say yes even though she had suspected he was trying to get her pregnant but she didn't want to anger him in case he didn't. Having children wasn't something they had discussed. With what happened to Lori back at the prison it was a touchy subject.

He could tell she was scared of what he would think. Understandable since he hadn't expressed his want for a child with her. He pushed back from the table and walked around to her and crouched down beside her. She shifted to face him as he took her hands. "These things take time Beth." He kissed her hands and looked up at her. "If you're up to it, we make a run tomorrow and pick up a couple tests." He smirked a little. "Maybe even find a book or something to help us out."

Her eyes widened a little, surprised at him. "You want a baby?" she was on the verge of tears.

He leaned up and cupped her face. "Yes, with you, only you." He kissed her hungrily, and they were at it again. He didn't take her on the table again he took her to bed and gave her a long, hard session.

The next morning they got up at dawn and made their way into the nearest town. Daryl needed more arrows and bolts, so did Beth. He had got her a crossbow and a compound bow of her own. Once done there they headed over to the pharmacy in town. They took their time, there were no walkers in sight and they didn't seen any signs of people, but they stayed alert as always. Beth got the pregnancy tests, some ovulation tests, and even some condoms just to be on the safe side in case either ever changed their minds.

"Anything else you can think of?" she asked zipping the bag up.

He shook his head and they made their way out the store. They made it back to the place they were staying without incident and beat the storm just in time. Wasn't too bad but it was a gully washer. They put all the supplies up and when Beth got to the pregnancy tests she took one out and stared down at it. She ripped into the box and took the test out. When she was done she sat on the edge of the bed and set the test down.

"Now we wait a few minutes." She told him.

It was an oddly comfortable wait. The rain outside with the quiet of the room. Daryl laid back on the bed and pulled her down beside him. Before they realized it they had fallen asleep. Beth had woke some time later. No telling how much time passed but when she woke Daryl was nuzzling the back of her neck and he was rubbing against her, hard as a rock.

"You're pregnant..." he was so aroused.

Beth looked at the pregnancy test still laying on the bed and it read positive. She wanted to take another just to be safe but that would have to wait.

* * *

**Wanted to try something a bit different. I know there are some Daryl/Beth pregnant stories out there but I wanted to take a gander at it myself. **


End file.
